


Will You Go To The Dance With Me

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: hs au, everyone knows that ryan and espo are dating...except for ryan and espo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Go To The Dance With Me

                                                           

“Ugh, Winter Ball.” Kate said as she watched the Student Council put up signs.

“Winter Ball?” Rick asked, craning his neck to see the banner currently being taped to the balcony. He’d only been at this school for one semester so far, and it was very different from his old school.

“This school’s version of a Sadie Hawkins dance.” Javi elaborated for him. “The guys get to wait around for the girls to ask them out. One of the most nervewracking times of my life.”

“Gee, I feel so bad for you.” Kate deadpanned. “Having to spend one week worried if a girl will ask you out. You poor sweet baby.”

Kevin laughed and Javi glared at him. “Okay, fine, you have a point. But it still sucks. We’ve known about the dance for a while and no one’s said a word to me. Are all the girls intimidated by my physique, or what?”

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Javi, you should stop talking. You’re digging your hole deeper.”

Javi raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying.”

Rick smiled over at his girlfriend. “So, Kate. You planning on taking someone?”

Kate shrugged. “I was thinking about Josh. We still have that chemistry going, and I think his girlfriend won’t mind.”

The look on Rick’s face really was priceless.

“I’m joking, Rodgers.” She bumped his shoulder, opting to call him by his last name instead of his first, something she did to all of her friends every once in a while.

“Hey, if you’re going by last names, call me Castle.” Rick pouted. “Richard Castle has such a better ring to it, wouldn’t you say? Besides that, it’s my pen name.”

“Your pen name?” Javi asked.

Rick nodded. “Once I graduate and become a famous writer, I’m changing my name to Richard Castle and no one can stop me.”

“Your mom won’t be offended you don’t like her name?” Kevin asked.

Rick waved it away. “She’s all about theatrics. I told her I wanted to change my name and she flipped. Of course, she thinks it’s a stage name because theatre is apparently my ‘calling’, but me wanting to change my name has no effect on her whatsoever.”

The bell rang and they all groaned. It was bad enough that they had to come to this hell hole every day, but none of them had a single class together. Not one. The only time they saw each other after the morning was sometimes in the hall and at lunch. They had some friends in their classes, Kevin had Jenny in History, Javi had Lanie in Chemistry, Kate also had Lanie but in English, and Rick had Gina in Calculous, though Gina wasn’t so much a friend as she was an annoying ex. She was useful for group work in class, though.

“So, about the dance.” Rick said, grabbing his bookbag and following Kate.

She rolled her eyes. “I dunno if I wanna go, Rick.”

Javi and Kevin rolled their eyes at the two of them and began their walk to the science building. They both had Chemistry at the same time, just not in the same class.

“So, what do you think about the dance? Anyone ask you out yet?” Javi asked.

Kevin shook his head. “Nah, not yet.”

“Eh, that’s not really surprising.” Javi shrugged.

“Wow.” Kevin looked at him, slightly hurt. “Thanks.”

“Oh god, that’s so not what I meant.” Javi said hurriedly. “I just meant that ever since you came out as bi, everyone thinks you’re gay and I bet that’s why they haven’t said anything.”

“I came out as pan.” Kevin corrected. “But, yeah, you’re probably right. I’m not too worried about it, though. I was thinking we could just go as a group and forget about the whole date thing.”

Javi nodded. “I like that plan. Though, Kick will probably make it awkward.”

Kick was what they called Kate and Rick when they weren’t around. They’d gone through a few name hybrids, but none of them sounded good. There was one that worked if Rick really did change his name to Castle, but until he did so, they were Kick. Kevin slipped once and called them Kick while they were within earshot and Kate almost bit his head off, so they made sure to do it when neither was around to hear.

Kevin shrugged. “They might, but I still think it would be better than waiting for someone to ask us.”

Javi nodded. “Okay, we’ll talk to them at lunch. See you later, bro.”

They fistpounded, then headed to their respective classrooms just as the tardy bell rang.

“You’re cutting it really close there, Javier.” Lanie said as he headed over to her and sat, lowering his bookbag to the floor.

“Give me a break, I was talking to Kevin.” Javi defended.

“Mmmhm.” She gave him a sassy look and then opened her notebook to start taking notes once the teacher walked in.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

“What does what mean?”

“What does the ‘mmmhm’ mean?”

“Mr. Esposito.” Their teacher said, giving him a look. “Would you mind letting me teach the class?”

“Sorry, Mr. Perlmutter.” Javi said, reaching into his bag for his notebook.

Class was boring, as usual. It probably could have been fun, but Mr. Perlmutter was not the best teacher in the school. Most found him to be kind of a jerk. The only thing he had going for him was that he was clearly good at chemistry.

Lucky for Javi, he was in a class with Lanie, who was a whiz at chemistry herself. The girl had definitely found her calling. She would help him with his homework and was always his lab partner. She was the only reason he was passing with a B.

After class was over and Javi was thoroughly confused by their assignment, he walked Lanie out. They stood, as they usually did, and waited for Kevin to get out of class too.

“So, about Winter Ball.” Javi said.

“What about it?” She asked.

“You planning on asking anyone?”

She gave him a long look. “I might be.”

“Am I in the running?” He asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Hey, guys.” Kevin said, stepping up to them.

Lanie looked at Kevin and then back at Javier. “I know you’ve got your eyes on someone else, Javi. I’ll see you later.” She turned around and walked to her next class.

Javi watched her walk away with a confused expression.

“Lanie turn you down again?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah.” Javi looked over at his best friend. “But she said it was because I have my eyes on someone else.”

“Who?”

Javi shrugged. “I have no idea who she’s talking about.”

“Huh, maybe she thinks you’re in love with Kate. I mean, you don’t hang out with any other girls.”

They began their walk to Kevin’s history class. Javi’s next class was actually not anywhere near Kevin’s, but he walked him there everyday anyway.

“Oh come on, she knows I don’t have the hots for Kate. I mean, it’s not like Kate’s a bad looking girl, but she’s with Rick and we’re just friends.”

“You don’t have to convince me.” Kevin said, raising his hands in surrender. “Lanie’s the one who’s confused.” He smiled and waved at Jenny who was standing there waiting for him like she always was. “I’ll see you later, Javi.”

“See ya.” Javi offered him a fist pound and then began jogging to his classroom.

“Javi always makes you late meeting me.” Jenny said, leading the way into the classroom.

Kevin shrugged. “We talk a lot.”

She gave him a look and then headed over to their desks.

Kevin sat down. “So, have you thought about who you’re gonna ask to Winter Ball?”

Jenny gave a shrug. “Well, there was one person I had in mind, but he’s totally unavailable.”

“Oh, that sucks. Girlfriend?”

“Not exactly.” She began pulling her book and notebook out of her bag. “But I know he likes someone else. The way they are together is just… I don’t even know if _I_ like him that much.”

“Wow.” Kevin said. He would have said more, but the class had been started and he didn’t want to get in trouble today.

As the teacher droned on, Kevin and Jenny began passing notes, not at all interested in what was going on. The conversation started out normal, but after a while, they got back on the subject of Winter Ball again.

_**So, you got any other prospects for the dance?** _

_Maybe. I might just go with some friends._

**_Well, if nothing turns up or your friends also have dates, I’ll go with you._ **

_Ha! Right, Kev._

Kevin looked down at the note and gave Jenny a look.

**_What?_ **

Jenny rolled her eyes and scrawled out a reply.

_I’m not getting in the middle of that._

**_The middle of what?_ **

_You and Javi._

Kevin looked down at the note and gave Jenny a thoroughly confused look. She took the paper back from him and scrawled out another note.

_The whole school knows, Kevin. You guys can stop pretending._

Kevin’s heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the note. The whole school, the entire school, knew? Knew what?

“Mr. Ryan.”

Kevin snapped his head up.

“Are you paying attention?”

“Y-yeah, yes. Sorry.”

As their teacher continued, Kevin looked back down at the note and then over at Jenny who shrugged with a smile and went back to her notes. He stared at what she’d written. ‘You and Javi’.

Except there wasn’t a him and Javi. There never was. He once admitted to Kate that he thought Javi was cute, but that was all there was. He probably would have pursued that feeling, but he knew Javi was straight. Or, at least, he’d never said otherwise…

Kevin cleared his throat and then folded the note and put it in his bag.

He’d never thought about it much, but Javi was the only one he really wanted to be around all the time. Kate and Rick were good friends, and he did enjoy their company, but he couldn’t deny that getting a text or call from Javi gave him butterflies. He always smiled when Javi was around and every time he thought about it, he knew he wouldn’t mind being with Javi literally all the time.

Kevin swallowed as he realized that, all this time, he was in love with his best friend.

As class ended, Kevin said a quick goodbye to Jenny and rushed out to find Javi, but he didn’t see him. Javi would usually meet him about halfway between their classes, but he was nowhere to be found.

Kevin suddenly had the sinking feeling that Javi had found out and was avoiding him.

~.~.~

Javi found himself being held back after class to talk about his current grade in English and how he was going to bring it up. He ended up promising Mrs. Gates that he would bring the grade up in any way he could and that was when she handed him extra work. He begrudgingly accepted the work and then ran from the classroom, annoyed that she’d made him late to meet Kevin.

He ran to their meeting spot and stopped short when he didn’t see Kevin standing there waiting for him. Confused, he looked around to see if he could spot him, but he was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, Javi.” Kate said, stepping up to him. “Aren’t you late for class?”

“Kate Beckett lecturing me about being late for class.” Javi smirked. “That’s a new one.”

Kate shrugged. “Don’t be like me, kid. I’m a bad girl through and through.”

Javi continued looking around. “Have you seen Kevin?”

“He probably went to class.” She reasoned.

“Yeah, but he usually waits here for me if I get held up, which has happened more than once because Iron Gates has it out for me.”

“Ever thought of actually doing the work?” Kate asked.

“You know, that might be why Gates doesn’t like me.” Javi said sarcastically.

“I know that’s why she doesn’t like me.” Rick said, stepping up to them. “Is there a reason we’re all standing here? Ooh, are we skipping class again?”

“Rick, that’s not something you advertise where teachers and security guards can hear you.” Kate gave him a look.

“We were just trying to find Kevin.” Javi explained.

“Oh, I think your boyfriend went to class already.” Rick replied.

Javi was startled at that and gave Rick a look.

“Oh, well I only heard it through the grapevine, but I never got a chance to congratulate you guys. I wish you’d told me.” Rick continued.

Javi was stunned into silence.

“Rick…” Kate warned.

“Wait a minute.” Javi said. “You heard a rumor that Kevin and I were…”

Rick nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I know I’m just the new kid, but I would have liked to know the relationship status of the people I hang out with. We could have been going on double dates-”

“Rick,” Kate cut him off. “Shut up. They’re not together.”

Rick looked over at Javi. “You’re not?”

Javi never got a chance to respond as the tardy bell rang making all three of them late for class.

Cursing under her breath, Kate grabbed Rick’s arm and dragged him to class.

Javi made his own way to class, but wasn’t paying much attention to anything. It had been going around the school that he and Kevin were together, and he hadn’t heard or even noticed people looking at them. He’d had his eyes on Kevin the whole time and had never been able to look away. He’d been spending almost all his time with Kevin and he hadn’t even realized that that would start rumors.

He also hadn’t realized that there was a reason he wanted to be with Kevin all the time. How had he not come to the conclusion that he was in love with his best friend?

When he made it to class, he hardly listened to his teacher lecture him about not being on time and he paid absolutely no attention to what the class was about. Everything he thought about was Kevin and only Kevin.

So it was a huge disappointment when he left class and didn’t find Kevin waiting for him again. He felt another pang of disappointment and hurt when he realized that it was possible Kevin had found out and was avoiding him.

Well, he wasn’t going to stand for that. He was going to wait for lunch and find Kevin in their usual spot or spend the whole lunch period looking for him, because Kevin wasn’t going to be able to avoid him forever and he really had no reason to anyway. Let people think what they wanted, they weren’t just going to quit being friends.

The wait for lunch was possibly the longest it had been since the one day the year before when the lunch ladies were giving away chocolate cake. As soon as the bell rang, Javi was out of his seat and heading toward the cafeteria. He would usually do this to get in line early for pizza, but this time he was looking for Kevin. He made his way over to their usual table and found it was empty. Well, he had been rather quick to get there.

He sat down and bounced his leg as he waited, completely unconcerned about his hunger. He could grab something quick after he’d had time to talk to his best friend.

Rick was the first to make it to the table, setting his lunch down and sitting next to Javi. “Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Javi said, distractedly looking at the entrance for Kevin.

Rick uncharacteristically remained silent until Kate found them and sat down as well, picking at his fries and being there for Rick to have someone’s ear to talk off.

Javi stood up suddenly when he saw Kevin enter the cafeteria and made a beeline for him.

Kevin didn’t notice him at first, but stopped in his tracks once he saw him coming toward him. Javi had been in a few fights at school, and everyone knew not to mess with him. Kevin suddenly felt very worried he was about to get a punch in the face and stood frozen as he waited for the impact.

But it never came. Javi instead stepped up to him and just stood there.

“Hey.” Kevin said.

“Hey.” Javi replied.

They stood in awkward silence for a while.

“I...I guess you heard.”

Javi nodded. “Yeah.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Pretty ridiculous, huh?”

Ouch, that one hurt. But it made Kevin’s feelings clear.

“Yeah, completely ridiculous.”

Wow. Kevin didn’t know rejection could hurt that much.

“I mean, why would we ever work?” Javi continued. “We’re friends, we’re not in love. The people in this school come up with the dumbest things.”

So, that was a little overkill, in Kevin’s opinion. It wasn’t _that_ stupid.

Before Javi could use another word to stab him in the heart, Kevin suggested they go sit with Rick and Kate and just forget about this.

They sat in awkward silence and neither of them felt hungry at all. Once the bell rang, they bolted from the table and rushed to class without even looking at each other.

~.~.~

Javi walked slowly to the buses once the day was over. It was nice that it was Friday and he could spend the weekend not having to worry about his current situation. He’d been hurt by what Kevin said, and then he found himself spouting off a bunch of nonsense because for some reason Javi can’t shut up when he’s hurt.

“Hey.” Kate said, stepping up to him and walking with him to the buses. “What did you say to Kevin?”

So, she was getting right to it. That was Kate.

Javi shrugged. “I just said it wasn’t a big deal and it was stupid that the school would even think that.”

“You said that? You said it was stupid?”

“Well, not in those exact words, but yeah.”

“Javi.” Kate put a hand on his arm to stop him. “Why would you say that?”

“Because he said it was ridiculous.” Javi defended.

“He said what was ridiculous? The fact that the rumor got spread around so fast, or the rumor itself?”

Javi stopped and thought about it.

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you something I vowed to never tell a single soul. Lucky for you, I’m not a stickler for rules.” Kate took a deep breath. “Kevin likes you. A lot. He’s liked you for two years now, and I think what you just did is really shitty.”

“He likes me?”

“Yes. He likes you. And I’m pretty sure you telling him you two together is stupid probably crushed him like a grape.” She poked his chest. “And me telling you this means I care about the both of you, so spread that around and get people to stop spreading the rumor that I’m a heartless vampire.” She turned and left him standing there, stunned into silence.

He was sure Kevin had gone home by now, but that was good because he was going to need a lot of time to figure out exactly how he was going to do this…

~.~.~

Kevin walked into the cafeteria on Monday with Rick talking his ear off. Rick wasn’t really talking about anything significant and he made sure the conversation was mostly himself talking. He of course wasn’t doing it to be an ass. Rick always knew when Kevin wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and it was easier to do so when he didn’t have to respond. It may have been strange, but Kevin appreciated it. Besides that, Rick loved to talk.

Kevin had spent the entire weekend moping and had avoided Javi that whole morning. He wasn’t sure if he was more mad or disappointed, but he knew he couldn’t look at Javi without wanting to cry and hit him.

Ricks ramblings slowed to a stop when he looked up. “Hey, Kev.” He said, getting his attention and pointing.

Kevin followed his finger and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the banner. In big blue letters were the words “KEVIN RYAN, WINTER BALL?” and the banner was decorated with glitter and polkadots.

Kevin stopped in his tracks and stared at it. So far, no one had been asked out with this much fanfare and Kevin was worried for a minute it was going to be a girl who wouldn’t take no for an answer. Kevin had his heart set on just going with his friends, he really wasn’t looking to be trapped.

All those thoughts were dismissed when Kevin heard the voice over the speakers, the speakers that no one remembered ever being in the cafeteria until now.

“Kevin.” Javi said from his spot on top of one of the tables, a microphone in his hand.

Kevin turned, surprised at what was happening.

The entire cafeteria had quieted down as they all waited to see what would happen. Some of the douchier kids looked like they hoped it was a joke, some wondered if what they thought was happening was actually happening, but most of them looked like all their dreams were coming true.

Javi cleared his throat. “I’m sure you’re still mad at me, which is understandable because I was an ass. Oh, sorry, Mrs. Gates.”

Their teacher raised an eyebrow at his language, but allowed him to continue. Clearly she’d helped him in all this which was why he hadn’t been stopped yet.

“Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, right. Ass.” He gave a sheepish grin to his teacher and then continued. “I didn’t know when I said those things how you felt. I thought… I don’t know, I guess I wasn’t really thinking at all. But if I had been thinking, I would have told you that… the thought of everyone in the school thinking we were together was… kind of awesome. I mean, the fact that they could think I was worthy of Kevin Ryan’s affections was mind blowing. I guess I was just afraid that you didn’t like me the same way, so when the rumors got to us, I was worried it would push you away. You’re my best friend, Kev. I couldn’t lose you like that.” Javi jumped off the table and began walking toward Kevin, who was looking like a deer in the headlights. Regardless, he pressed on. “I didn’t know you liked me. So I never told you that I liked you. But now, with the dance, I have the perfect opportunity. I know a girl is traditionally the one who’s supposed to ask a guy to a Sadie Hawkins dance, but our relationship isn’t what you would call traditional. There’s no girl, so I’ll do the honors.” He finally reached where Ryan was standing. “Kevin.” He said. “Would you go to the dance with me?”

The entire cafeteria waited on bated breath for Kevin’s answer.

As for Kevin, he was completely incapable of speech. All weekend he was sure Javi hated him or wanted to avoid him at the very least. This was more than he could have hoped for.

“You better say yes.” Rick said.

Kevin finally realized that he was in a crowded cafeteria with everyone looking at him. Rick looked like he was going to pass out from excitement. Kate had also joined the group at some point, but Kevin hadn’t noticed when. All thoughts had been consumed by Javi.

“I…” Kevin swallowed. “Yeah.” He said, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll go to the dance with you.”

The cafeteria applauded and Javi’s face lit up as he leaned over and gave Kevin a hug.

~.~.~

Kevin felt equal parts excited and nervous as his mother fixed his bowtie. His and Javi’s mother’s had been excited about the news and took extra care to find the right outfits. They decided the boys should wear blue bowties and cummerbunds, Kevin’s blue lighter than Javi’s, and that one should have a white suit jacket. After trying things on for hours, Kevin left with the white, and Javi with the black. Afterward, Javi and Kevin ditched their mothers and went off to get some ice cream.

It could have counted as a date, but neither of them was sure they wanted to count that as the first official one. They liked the idea of going out to dinner and then dancing at the school to be the official one.

They heard the doorbell ring and Kevin suddenly felt the nerves take him over completely. He looked frantically from the door to his mom. She gave him a smile and kissed him on the forehead.

“You look great, sweetheart, and Javi’s gonna think so too. Let’s go.”

Kevin emerged from his bedroom with his mother following close behind. He could hear his father talking to Javi and started walking faster when he heard “...and if you hurt him, you can be damn sure I won’t be a friend to you.”

“Dad!” Kevin said from the top of the stairs.

Mr. Ryan turned to look at him, moving out of the way enough for Javi to get a good look.

Javi looked like he was gazing upon a mythical creature. Like maybe he’d discovered a unicorn or something.

Their mothers had been careful not to let the boys see each other at the shop, so this was the first time Javi had seen Kevin in his suit. And he looked amazing.

Speaking of mothers, before Kevin could walk down the stairs, the doorbell rang and Mr. Ryan opened it to let Mrs. Esposito in with her camera.

Javi looked like he’d rather be anywhere than where he was, especially when Mrs. Esposito caught sight of Ryan at the top of the stairs and snapped a picture, claiming it was the most important picture aside from the two of them together.

Mrs. Ryan agreed and Kevin turned to give her a look before bolting down the stairs, trying to make this night not feel so cheesy and uncomfortable. He jumped the last couple of steps and then walked over to Javi.

“So, okay, we should get going before we’re late.”

“We have to get pictures first.” Mrs. Ryan said, pulling out her own camera. “To the living room, everyone.”

Kevin and Javi exchanged a look.

“I’m sorry about my parents.” Kevin whispered as they followed the adults to the living room.

“Dude, my mom followed me in my sister’s car, I’m pretty sure she was taking pictures while driving behind me.”

“Right in front of the fireplace, boys.” Mrs. Ryan said.

They did what they were told, hoping to get this over and done with so they could get going.

They snapped way too many pictures than was necessary. When they were almost done, Kevin remembered Javi’s boutonniere and Javi remembered he left Kevin’s in the car and they had to start the pictures all over again, except this time they had to get pictures of the boys putting the flowers on one another.

“Okay, guys, one more picture.” Mrs. Ryan said. “In this one, I want you to look at each other. But not like you normally would, just imagine you’ve been in love for years and you’re finally able to show it.”

Javi looked over at Kevin and smiled, because of course the two of them knew that was exactly what was going on. Kevin bit his lip slightly and smiled back.

“That was perfect!” Mrs. Ryan exclaimed. “Okay, boys, you better get out of here if you want to make it on time!”

Javi and Kevin were snapped out of their trance and smiled at their parents.

“Right, let’s go.” Javi grabbed Kevin’s hand and led him to the door.

“Oh my god, they’re holding hands.” Mrs. Ryan said, snapping pictures behind them.

“Mom!” Ryan scolded.

“Sorry, sorry.” She said. “Have fun, boys. And be home around, what did we agree on? Midnight?”

“And no funny business, Esposito!” Mr. Ryan called after them.

“Dad, it’s not like he can get me pregnant or something.” Kevin said through clenched teeth. “He’ll have me home by midnight, I’ll see you later.” He shut the door in their faces and gave Javi an apologetic look.

Javi leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s go.”

They ate dinner at an expensive place that Javi had to ask his mother to loan him the money for and then headed over to the dance. They were a little late, but it was better to get there when people were already dancing than to be the only ones there in a sea of awkward.

They weren’t there five minutes when Rick and Kate spotted them and headed over.

“So, you decided to go then.” Kevin said, smiling at Kate in her short black dress.

She shrugged. “Rick wouldn’t shut up about it and I figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“So, I was thinking.” Rick said, walking behind the boys and then putting his arms around their shoulders. “We know you have a name for me and Kate and, I think, if you’re allowed to call us Kick, we’re allowed to smush your names together and call you something too.”

“Oh, come on, what name would you even come up with?” Javi said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, let’s see.” Rick moved out from behind them. “Kavi? Jevin? Ooh, I like that. Like heaven!”

“We could do something with last names.” Kate suggested. “What about Espo… no, that doesn’t work. Rysposito?”

“I like that.” Rick nodded. “Jevin Rysposito.”

“The both of you are insane, and we’re gonna go dance.” Javi said, grabbing Kevin’s hand and leading him to the dance floor.

“I don’t really know how to dance…” Kevin said slowly, as Javi put a hand on his waist.

“That’s okay, neither does anyone else. It looks like they mostly decided on swaying.”

“I can sway for sure.”

Javi smiled and took his hand while Kevin placed the other on his shoulder. They swayed with the rest of the teenagers for a while. Though it was a cheesy high school dance and they were feeling a bit awkward, it was still possibly the best night of their lives and they wanted to enjoy every second.

The night went on smoothly. They danced with their friends and each other, and they took pictures and hung out. It really was the best night of their lives.

Well, it was he best night until a few months later when they went to prom. And prom was the best night ever until five years later when they danced at their wedding.

**  
** It was a good thing Ryan’s mom wanted to take that last picture. They needed something to show their kids when they told the story of the first night they fell in love.

 


End file.
